Act I
During the ancient times of the galaxy with two suns, there were four planets and a moon that housed five different societies. They often had territorial disputes and often tried cutting each other off over their different cultures. Finally, the outermost planet, Ohm, decided that they were the superior race and slowly began fueling the fighting. When the other planets became aware of their plan, they banded together against the common enemy and drove them back with a vicious war. Because of their lack of remorse, they were ostracized to the farthest reaches of the universe. Where they were forgotten about over time. After Ohm was driven out, the other three planets, Kazar, Kondol, Serrous, and the moon, Toa, come to a peace agreement to keep another tragedy from occurring. They agreed that their different cultures and beliefs would not be a reason to be segregated. This even opened a free immigration policy, so long as all rules of the planet were adhered to. Eons later, long after the war had been forgotten and there has been harmony in the galaxy, a new society has traveled to one of the uninhabited planets. They are from an older, destroyed galaxy called the Milky Way. The Humans were forced out when their galaxy was destroyed by a society that had come to live on one of their uninhabited planets to live off their sun’s energy. When this unknown society saw how the humans lived, they decided that they should rule over the Earth. The humans retaliated by declaring war. They could send a few ships out in search of a new planet to repopulate on before the Milky Way was imploded. It had taken the humans three generations to make it to this galaxy, so they signed into the peace agreement and took over the planet Terra. Decades go by with no disturbance to the harmony between the five societies. Then, there was a collision of two minor stars that were swept up between the galaxy’s two suns. When it was investigated, a new society was found among the wreckage. The odd thing was that they have an entire civilization standing like they had been there for hundreds of years. In any case, they were extended the same offer of being welcomed into the peace treaty. After seeing how the galaxy worked these being called the Celestials withdrew for a time without giving an answer, then suddenly came forth saying that the universe was to be given a choice: Assimilate into what they deemed as a perfect society or let this universe be destroyed. The humans and the telepathic, Kondol society both attested to the validity of the threat. All the societies bend to the Celestials will, thinking that they were avoiding heart ache and suffering. The years following were nightmares. The Celestials performed horrific experiments on groups from each society to find a way to break a piece of individuality away from each society. From the Kazarans they took the ability to choose their own gender. The Kondai were stripped of their beautiful shades of skin, in its stead the golden hue of the Celestials. The Serrians were stripped of their armored appearance and left with their vulnerable under skin. The Toans metal bodies are regulated and branded. The Terrans are stripped of their hair and eye color to resemble the Celestial gold instead. Then, each of them were used as exports for the Celestial gains.